plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Someone456/Archive 7
Sorry for any trouble, but the edits I've done in Blew Zombie are all legit. Again, sorry for any trouble. Thanks Rights Someone, So I was playing PvZ: GW yesterday and me and this guy started discussing the different variants. I'm thinking that stickers and variants need to have their own pages only because I found out that the Flame Pea, Metal Petal and other specific variants only unlcock when you level your character to level 10. They can't be unlocked through normal sticker packs. I see that you edit almost all the pages to some degree, and considering the fact that I completely forgot how to code anything, it would be extremely helpful to just give you the information! Let me know if I can help in any way, I suddenly feel dedicated to make this wikia about PvZ GW a lot more informative. Thanks! LeviTonic (talk) 16:22, March 6, 2014 (UTC) Hi. Why did you remove the chinese stuff from the world pages and reverted my edit on High Five? Thanks. WinterMagnet wasn't. isn't. and will never become a shaving kit (talk) 15:53, March 7, 2014 (UTC) Okay. Sure. But at least improve it? WinterMagnet wasn't. isn't. and will never become a shaving kit (talk) 10:03, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Yea, Thanks. Actually I don't really care about this. Yu Yu Hakusho 12:12, March 9, 2014 (UTC) "Unbelievable-full infinity madness, how did you ever gone to the 2000th flag of survival endless and another thing when did you joined the wiki.You are #1" - Yaseen.ibrahim.90 Can you help me make a wordbubble like all the other guy that send you messages? Thanks EMPeachy4 (talk) 08:33, March 23, 2014 (UTC) Why do I leave spam on wikis you may ask? BECAUSE I'M CRRRRRRAAAAAZZZY!!!!!!!!Realangrybirdplush (talk) 19:57, March 24, 2014 (UTC) Someone456 can I try to add content to Magnifying Grass to at least match it with Jetpack zombie.--Cartoonetwork122 (talk) 22:27, March 24, 2014 (UTC) Listen I am A Founder at a wiki I want to know how to Make Day and Night Chat. ~Jenveve~ Can u come on chat for a while plz? Yu Yu Hakusho 10:42, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Achievements I'm creating pages for the new achievements but I need a bit of help with images. I am waiting in my grave... 01:36, March 30, 2014 (UTC) Why I was blocked? Demote Hi. This vandalism was part of April fools. We were never told we coudn't do it.I'm VERY sorry. And even so, I only undid the edits, cause I figured it was allowed. If I did litrel vandalism, please know it was this hacker I told you about. But if it's for the undo, please promote me back, and another chance, cause we had no idea we coud't do this for a day (as april fools). If it is from that hacker, promote me on a backup account Oh okay, phew. Well, I never did any of the actual vandalism, and I was never told it wasn't allowed either. In fact, a bureacrat allowed wmag to do it anyway. Since we were never told, it's sorta not fair. Winter melons are cool (talk) 10:25, April 2, 2014 (UTC) It was april fools, a bureaucrat allowed wmag and me, the only one i undid was a glitch that said april fools at the end as far as I know........ And we were never warned. Winter melons are cool (talk) 10:38, April 2, 2014 (UTC) I know common sense. It was april fools. April fools is an American holiday at whom is official, and known by almost everyone. Wikia is american. Nobody removed the main page vandlaism. It was april fools still. an admin planned april fools joke on main page, and a bueacrat allowed wmag to do it, so why another one disagrees to cemote me? shoudn't that equal warning? Winter melons are cool (talk) 10:53, April 2, 2014 (UTC) Okay, now I'm annoyed. Like, Why are you removing all the fun???????? come on, it's rediculos. I was never told i was doing something bad, so shoudn't i get a warning. I was never told!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! and a bureacrat allowed!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Winter melons are cool (talk) 11:06, April 2, 2014 (UTC) "wrong" Wintermelon43 Videos Thanks you! But I dont know how to add your videos to the gallery :( Have guide? I cant do it. Please See this page :( http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Terror_from_Tomorrow#Videos oh. it's done. Thanks :D Thanks for the edits u made in armor chomper I am a new guy and I didn't know much--Rushil5 (talk) 07:24, April 17, 2014 (UTC)rushil Hello again someone as I am new I need permission to edit the sun pharaoh page i have a detailed image of it I want to help this wiki Sorry if I did something wrong I was just helping--Rushil5 (talk) 07:57, April 17, 2014 (UTC) It's been 3 days since anyone voted on my request so please may I have Rollback rights now? EMPeachy4 (talk) 10:39, April 17, 2014 (UTC) Where is the Create New Page Button?Realangrybirdplush (talk) 19:47, April 17, 2014 (UTC) Can u translate this to English plz? Yu Yu Hakusho 22:39, April 18, 2014 (UTC) Thanks so much. And can u translate all the 4 plants' almanac entry and put them there? Zombies too if possible. Yu Yu Hakusho 05:38, April 19, 2014 (UTC) Hmm... Can u translate Fire Gourd first? I'm needing it! And the upper part of the White Radish too! Yu Yu Hakusho 08:30, April 19, 2014 (UTC) Plz translate fire gourd's almanac entry for me. I need it. The almanac entry is on its page. Yu Yu Hakusho 05:58, April 20, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, sorry I had to go for a bit To Heck with Aquatic Mine!!! (talk) 16:25, April 20, 2014 (UTC) Now can u translate Heavenly Peach's almanac entry? Yu Yu Hakusho 11:32, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Realangrybirdplush (talk) 14:22, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Are u going to translate it for me? The Entry is on its page Yu Yu Hakusho 12:29, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Some plants Well... hello... I often see the HD arts of some strange plants in the wiki, and none of them belong to a specific article in here, so I try to do the research and find out the HD arts are done by a deviantart user in here. Yet according to him, those plants (like dandelion, magic cirrus, ect...) are real/official. Do you know about those plants? I asked because they seem to appear in Chinese version... Sorry if I bother you... RoseXinh (talk) 11:57, April 28, 2014 (UTC) Thanks. RoseXinh (talk) 12:51, April 28, 2014 (UTC) what is your problem? Yes but i think it looks better organization, for example Foot.png Engineer.png Sciencist.png All.png FootZoldierZombie.png EngineerZombie.png ScientistZombie.png AllStarZombie.png here your pictures look better, but Cammo.png Super.png General.png Tank.png Artic.png Sky.png 420x-1- (1).jpg SuperCommandoZombi.png 420x-1- (2).jpg 420x-1- (3).jpg ArcticTrooper.png but, in my opinion the organization of the photos looks better. Seriously, i really like this wikia, just tell me if i let those photos so i can edit i will continue contributing to the wikia, thanks for administering the wikia, regards ah ok that`s why in the gallery of plants not took of , but i think there are some are better pictures than yours, for example, the law pea, fire chomper and count chompula, according only one question, in the galllery of plants and zombies there galleries depending on where you get the plants and zombies day, night, pool, fog, roof, player house, etc...in those galleries, pictures slide with the slide bar, you could tell me how to do that, for the gallery of zombies, for example the potted plants in the gallery of plants, thanks for making me understand, GREETINGS!!!! Kung-Fu World Zombies Thank you for editing my Unlock Requirements Edit for the Fire Pea page. It was a good idea putting the unlock requirements at the bottom. Lawgamer411 (talk) 13:10, May 1, 2014 (UTC)Thanks, Lawgamer411 Hi, I don't understand how to get the badge: Entering the Almanac (add to your own Almanac Entry) where is Almanac Entry? Re:Kung-Fu World Zombies tank you very much Someone and sorry for the slight discussion that ocurred